No, no de nuevo
by paulaxgjn
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si al cruzarte de nuevo con unos ojos verdes recordases toda una vida pasada? {Historia corta} Crossover The 100 y Fear The walking dead
1. Clarke

Para Elyza el apocalipsis zombie le había traído la libertad que siempre había buscado. Sin leyes, sin nadie que le dijese que hacer. Aunque también le había traído demasiada soledad. Le gustaba estar sola, pero en situaciones así se llega a un punto en el que nunca viene mal estar acompañado. Había visto grupos de gente, pero nunca decidió unirse a ellos. Quién sabe si serían de fiar. Con todo esto del apocalipsis se habían hecho grupos de personas que se dedicaban a robar las pertenencias de los demás y mucho peor, a matar. Ya no sólo zombies, si no que también humanos. Por eso prefería estar sola, además de que así no debería mirar por nadie más.

Solía ir todas las semanas en busca de comida, medicamentos y armas. Últimamente le costaba encontrar variedad de todo ello, es por eso que se planteaba el irse hacia otra parte. No quedaba mucho que aprovechar en Los Ángeles.

Ese día le tocaba ir a por suministros, había visto un supermercado cerca de donde se encontraba al cual aún no había ido nunca así que decidió probar suerte allí. Una vez delante de este se encontró con una farmacia justo en la acera de en frente. A pesar de que tenía medicamentos suficientes decidió ir primero ahí. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y vale más tener de más.

Una vez dentro se aseguró de que no hubiese ningún caminante. No se oía nada. Todo bien. Se acercó a una de las estanterías y miró todos los medicamentos que había allí. ¿Caramelos para la tos? Por qué no llevar una caja.  
Estaba cerrando su mochila cuando escuchó un ruido. Rápidamente se puso alerta. Sacó su cuchillo y su pistola por si las cosas se ponían difíciles y caminó hacia el pasillo de al lado. Una vez giró la esquina se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con una mujer la cual al verla se alertó.

\- ¿Te han mordido? - preguntó Elyza aún con las armas en posición de ataque -

\- No - al oír eso Elyza guardó sus armas y se dispuso a irse, no quería saber nada más - ¡Espera! - le dijo la mujer al verla dispuesta a irse - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estoy buscando antibióticos

\- Tengo que irme - no quería establecer ninguna relación con nadie por lo que prefería ser cortante con todo el mundo -

\- Por favor, son para mi hija, un militar le ha disparado y la herida se le ha infectado - Elyza al oír eso se estremeció, por alguna extraña razón sintió angustia al oír la palabra "disparo", le traía malos recuerdos pero no sabía a qué se debía. Tal vez fuese eso lo que la hizo permanecer allí e interesarse más -

\- ¿Un militar la disparó? ¿Han mordido a tu hija?

\- No, simplemente escapamos del campamento donde nos tenían retenidos - tomó aire al recordar ese momento - Abrieron fuego contra nosotros y le dieron en el abdomen - La angustia dentro de Elyza creció, ¿qué le pasaba? No las conocía de nada, ¿por qué le invadía ese dolor en el pecho?

Cuando dejó sus pensamientos a un lado dirigió a la mujer en busca de los antibióticos adecuados. Una vez los encontraron Elyza comenzó a darle distintos tipos con distintas indicaciones de cada uno. Antes de haber llegado a la situación en la que estaban, era estudiante de medicina. Su madre era médico y quiso seguir sus pasos, pero ahora nunca podría acabar. Aún así tenía algunos conocimientos avanzados que le podían sacar de algún apuro.

\- Vaya, veo que sabes de esto... - le dijo la mujer rubia con un gesto de sorpresa -

\- Si, estudiaba medicina antes de que todo esto ocurriese - la mujer la miró inmediatamente a los ojos -

\- Sé que no me conoces de nada, ni yo a ti, pero estoy desesperada por salvar la vida de mi hija, ¿podrías acompañarme y echarle un vistazo? - le suplicó - Te lo recompensaré con lo que quieras, por favor - tal vez fue la mirada de la mujer la que le hizo acceder, o tal vez fuese aquella angustia que seguía sintiendo en su interior; asintió a la mujer y esta se le echó encima abrazándola - Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Te prometo que te recompensaré - Elyza asintió, la recompensa era lo que menos le importaba -

\- ¿Dónde estáis ubicadas? - preguntó Elyza una vez saliendo de la farmacia -

\- No muy lejos de aquí, he venido yo sola pero somos más.

\- ¿Más?

\- Si, mi hija, mi hijo, mi marido, su hijo y dos familiares de mi marido - A Elyza no le gustaban los grupos de personas porque complicaba mucho más la supervivencia - Por cierto, mi nombre es Madison.

\- Elyza

No tardaron más de 10 minutos desde donde se encontraban y una vez llegaron Elyza contempló el lugar. Era una casa bastante grande, tenía una valla alrededor lo que la hacía parecer "segura". Una vez entraron al patio delantero se pudo dar cuenta de que aquel lugar era bastante lujoso. ¿Sería su anterior casa?

\- ¿Travis? He vuelto - dijo la mujer entrando por la puerta. Al entrar pudo ver a un hombre bajar las escaleras directo a ellas -

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó mirando a Elyza algo desconfiado, detrás de este hombre aparecieron dos personas más, un chico de unos 18 años y una mujer de unos 25 -

\- Ella es Elyza, la encontré en la farmacia y le pedí que viniese a echar un vistazo a Alicia - así que su hija se llamaba Alicia - ¿Cómo sigue?

\- Tiene aún mucha fiebre y ha empezado a delirar - dijo la mujer que estaba en las escaleras -

\- No perdamos más tiempo - dijo Madison haciéndose un hueco por las escaleras, Elyza la siguió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su hija, primero entró Madison, mientras ella se quedó en la puerta, desde allí pudo ver a alguien al lado de la cama y un bulto en esta, supuso que esa sería la hija - Alicia cariño, he venido con ayuda... - desde allí no podía ver a la chica, por lo que decidió adentrarse un poco más, al verla se estremeció, estaba con los ojos cerrados, la piel sudorosa y unas grandes ojeras alrededor de los ojos, no tenía buen aspecto -

\- No ha abierto los ojos aún - comentó el chico que estaba al lado de la cama - Tengo miedo, mamá

\- No te preocupes, he venido con ella para que ayude a Alicia - dijo Madison señalando a Elyza -

Fue entonces cuando Elyza analizó el rostro de la chica en la cama detalladamente, se estremeció, se sintió marear al verla, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Sentía que conocía a esa chica, es más, le dolía verla así, no entendía nada. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Madison de nuevo.

\- Nick, vete a por un paño y humedécelo - el chico salió de la habitación - Elyza, ven aquí.

Elyza tardó en reaccionar, seguía en estado de shock. Una vez se acercó a la cama se fijó en el vendaje alrededor del abdomen que tenía la chica. Estaba manchado de sangre. Probablemente tuviese una infección lo bastante seria para que se encontrase así.

\- Alicia, cariño, despierta - la chica se empezó a agitar y a balbucear -

\- Mamá...

\- Si cariño, estoy aquí - esta le acarició el rostro - Te vas a poner bien - fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos, Elyza quedó hipnotizada mirando aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban débilmente de vuelta. Mil imágenes pasaron por su cabeza de una chica morena con ojos verdes, fue entonces cuando escuchó algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio -

\- Clarke...


	2. Lexa

**Antes que nada decir que esta es una historia de 4 capítulos. Ya la tengo escrita, por lo tanto os aseguro que tiene final. La hago así de corta porque no quiero alargarme demasiado, hay muchos fics parecidos a este, por lo que solo quise escribir a mi manera el reencuentro.**

 **Sé que puede ser algo liosa, pero poco a poco iréis entendiendo todo.**

Al oír ese nombre Elyza se quedó de piedra. Ese nombre... ¿Por qué sentía ese cosquilleo al escucharlo?

\- Ha dicho eso varias veces... - dijo Nick que acababa de entrar por la puerta con un trapo húmedo - ¿Pero por qué iba a decir su apellido? - le colocó el trapo a Alicia en la frente -

Elyza que seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos reaccionó.

\- No es un apellido, es un nombre - madre e hijo la miraron sin entender - ¿Me podéis dejar un momento a solas con ella? Quiero hacerle un chequeo - Madison la miró algo desconfiada - De verdad, quiero ayudarla, pero necesito un momento a solas con ella, todo irá bien - tras decir eso Madison indicó a Nick que saliesen por la puerta -

Una vez escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se acercó totalmente a la cama. Alicia estaba semi inconsciente.

Estando tan cerca de ella todas esas sensaciones volvían. Las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza eran algo más claras a medida que miraba a Alicia. No entendía nada. El nombre que había dicho le sonaba tan común. Oír su voz decirlo le sonó familiar.

\- Ai laik... - susurró Alicia con los ojos cerrados, Elyza la miró confundida, ¿hablaba otro idioma? - Heda...

\- Alicia, ¿me puedes oír? - se acercó más a ella. No obtuvo respuesta -

Destapó el vendaje que tenía alrededor del abdomen y pudo ver la mala pinta que tenía la herida. Tenía un gran hematoma expandido por la zona donde había recibido el disparo, y tenía sangre aún en los puntos. La infección estaba asegurada y se atrevería a decir que era lo bastante compleja como para dejarla sin tratar. Con cuidado movió a Alicia viendo que no había agujero de salida. ¿Habían sacado la bala? Luego al salir les preguntaría. Estaba claro que necesitaba material para tratarla, necesitaba administrarle los antibióticos de manera intravenosa para que hiciesen mayor efecto. Miró a Alicia una vez más y sintió la necesidad de salvarle la vida. Ella no era así con los desconocidos. Esta chica le había descolocado totalmente, todas esas imágenes y esas sensaciones... ¿Qué significaba?

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con todos fuera.

\- Necesito ir a buscar goteros para administrarle los antibióticos, creo que hay un hospital por aquí cerca así que me acercaré hasta allí.

\- Iré contigo - dijo el hombre más mayor -

\- No dejaré que vayas tú solo, Daniel - dijo Travis mirándolo -

\- Con una persona es suficiente - al ver que no habría forma de que uno de los dos se quedase continuó - Otra cosa más... No vi agujero de salida de la bala, ¿la habéis extraído?

\- Si - dijo la otra chica joven - Se la he sacado y he cosido la herida yo.

\- Has hecho buen trabajo con los puntos, pero tiene una infección bastante fuerte, es normal, sin medios ni medicamentos es totalmente normal, pero ha sido vista a tiempo. Se pondrá bien - Madison respiró aliviada -

\- Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo, de verdad - Madison se abrazó a ella dejándola descolocada -

Recogió sus armas de la entrada de la casa donde las había dejado y salió acompañada de Travis y Daniel. El hospital se encontraba a bastante distancia de allí, por lo que optó por la opción de ir en coche, además sería más seguro por los caminantes.

\- ¿Tenéis un coche? - estos asintieron - Vayamos en coche entonces.

Se montaron los tres en el coche y pusieron rumbo al hospital. No tardaron mucho. Una vez llegaron dejaron el coche alejado del aparcamiento hospital. Desde allí veían bastantes caminantes por lo que Elyza elaboró un plan.

\- Tiraré una bomba de humo hacia la izquierda para que todos vayan para allí y nos dejen vía libre - los otros asintieron - Una vez dentro nos encontraremos con más caminantes, no disparéis a no ser e que sea de vital necesidad - ambos hombres llevaban cuchillos y dos pistolas con ellos - Todo lo que encontréis de utensilios médicos pueden ser útiles así que cogedlos.

Una vez dicho eso Elyza sacó la bomba de humo y avanzaron hasta el aparcamiento. Una vez allí la tiró como había dicho hacia la izquierda, en el momento que el humo empezó a salir todos los caminantes se movieron hacia allí.

\- ¡Vamos!

Los tres echaron a correr hacia lo que parecía ser la entrada del hospital. Tenían el camino libre de caminantes gracias a la idea de Elyza. Una vez que consiguieron abrir la puerta se encontraron con un caminante ya muerto en la entrada.

\- Esto solo puede significar una cosa - dijo Daniel - Alguien se nos ha adelantado - Travis y Elyza le miraron, el hombre tenía razón, pero no podían irse sin mirar antes -

\- Yo no me voy de aquí con las manos vacías - dijo Travis encarando a Daniel -

\- No vamos a encontrar nada, solo más caminantes. Vamos a arriesgar la vida para nada y todo por una chica que ya tiene los días de vida contados - eso último hizo enfurecer a Elyza, ¿pero por qué? Al fin y al cabo no la conocía, ¿o si? -

\- No quiero oírte decir eso de nuevo - le dijo Travis cara a cara - Imagínate que es Ofelia la que está en su lugar. Quieras o no te vas a quedar a ayudar, o la próxima vez que estemos en apuros no me va a dar ninguna pena dejarte atrás. ¿Ha quedado claro? - Daniel asintió de mala gana - En marcha.

Fueron mirando almacén por almacén y lo poco que encontraban eran gasas, vendas, agujas y poco más. Tenía que haber más almacenes, pensaba Elyza. No es posible que tanta gente hubiese ido en busca de lo mismo.

\- ¡Mierda! - se oyó desde otro de los pasillos, era la voz de Travis -

Elyza salió de donde se encontraba y vio aparecer a los dos hombres corriendo hacia ella.

\- Caminantes - no le hizo falta más para echar a correr junto a ellos - Vayamos por las escaleras, ¡rápido!

Al subir las escaleras varios pisos se consiguieron deshacer de ellos. Fue entonces cuando Elyza tuvo una idea al ver el indicador de las plantas.

\- Mirad vosotros esta planta, yo voy a la de los quirófanos - señaló el cartel -

No esperó a que le dijesen que era una mala idea que fuese ella sola y comenzó a subir pisos. Estaba en el penúltimo cuando se encontró de frente con un caminante. Sin pensarlo le clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando decidió que si quería despreocuparse de estos seres por un rato y centrarse, tenía que utilizar el truco que más de una vez le había salvado la vida ante una horda de caminantes. Utilizó la sangre del caminante que había matado para embadurnarse en ella y pasar desapercibida. Una vez acabó siguió adelante a un ritmo más lento. Al llegar al piso de los quirófanos vio un grupo de caminantes, "al menos no me ensucié para nada", pensó. Caminó lentamente hacia ellos y se relajó, no quería cagarla y que un error pudiese costarle la vida. Tardó en pasar entre ellos, pero lo consiguió y una vez llegó a la puerta de los quirófanos y pasó a la otra parte pudo relajarse.

"Piensa en todo lo que has aprendido Elyza", se dijo así misma. Sabía que aquí habría material del que buscaba. Vale que ya hubiese ido gente, pero no creo que su búsqueda llegase tan lejos. Fue entonces cuando vio una puerta. La abrió y ¡BINGO! Todo lo que buscaba estaba allí. No se lo podía creer. Se guardó mascarillas de oxigeno, goteros de distintos tipos, agujas y tubos para estos, medicamentos y un arsenal completo de utensilios quirúrgicos. Con todo eso ya le bastaba. Salió de allí y volvió a atravesar el grupo de caminantes. Seguían sin detectarla. Una vez que llegó a las escaleras comenzó a bajar rápidamente, llegó hasta el piso donde había dejado a Daniel y Travis y fue a buscarlos. Giró una esquina y sintió un golpe brutal en la cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Veía borroso y creía que se iba a desmayar, pero pudo distinguir a Travis correr hacia ella mientras gritaba a Daniel improperios de por qué la había golpeado, mientras este le decía que la había confundido con un caminante al ir toda ensangrentada. Fue entonces cuando veía todo negro.

" - _¿Clarke?_

 _"Otra vez ese nombre", pensó. Un momento, esa era le voz de Alicia, ¿por qué era la voz de Alicia? Sonaba asustada. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía._

 _\- Clarke. ¿Clarke? - sentía unas manos acariciarle el rostro de manera desesperada - ¿Clarke? ¡Vuelve! - seguía siendo la voz de Alicia, pero no la había escuchado decir eso en ningún momento - ¿Clarke? Vuelve, te necesitamos - ¿La necesitaban? ¿Quiénes? Volvió a sentir esas caricias. Entonces consiguió abrir los ojos, le costó enfocar bien a la persona que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, pero cuando consiguió hacerlo se le heló el corazón. Era Alicia. A pesar del maquillaje negro que llevaba en forma de máscara alrededor de sus ojos y de la ropa de guerrera que llevaba la había reconocido. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Tenía que ver esto con todas esas imágenes que rondaban por su cabeza desde que había visto a Alicia? ¡Claro que tenía que ver! Eran recuerdos, ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Recuerdos de una vida pasada. Ella era Clarke. Alicia era... Alicia era... "_

Abrió los ojos al sentir agua fría golpeándole en la cara.

\- Bienvenida - escuchó a Travis decir -

Ahora mismo solo podía pensar en una cosa, y era que gracias a ese golpe había podido recordar quién era realmente.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! - dijo levantándose rápidamente -

Necesitaba salir de allí y regresar.

Necesitaba

salir

de

allí

y

ver

de

nuevo

a

Lexa.

Necesitaba

salvarle

la vida.

No la iba a perder de nuevo.

No ahora que la había encontrado.

 **No, no de nuevo.**


	3. Tenías razón

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Elyza, bueno, ahora sabía que su verdadero nombre era Clarke Griffin y que pertenecía a otra vida, iba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y en todo lo que había recordado. Aquellos "que nos volvamos a encontrar" habían cobrado sentido. Pero todos esos recuerdos comenzaron al encontrarse de nuevo con Lexa, Alicia en esta vida, y con el golpe que había recibido había logrado recordar todo. ¿Significaba aquello que si no hubiese sido así nunca hubiese recordado? Prefería pensar que hubiese acabado recordando todo.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir el coche frenar de golpe. Miró hacia el frente y pudo ver a Madison en medio de la carretera, parada en frente del coche.

\- ¡Madison! - Travis salió rápidamente del coche y fue hacia ella. Elyza hizo lo mismo, mientras Daniel permaneció dentro - ¿Estás bien? - tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Elyza pensó en lo peor -

\- Alicia se ha ido.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? - preguntó Elyza al borde de la desesperación -

\- La dejamos sola un instante y al volver no había nadie en la habitación. No sé dónde pudo ir, pero estará sola y desarmada.

Elyza no entendía nada, era imposible que Alicia hubiese sido capaz de levantarse de la cama estando en su estado. Entonces recordó de quien estaba hablando, era Alicia, pero seguía siendo Lexa; Comandante de 12 clanes. Inconscientemente sonrió levemente al recordar la tozudez de la chica. "Seguía siendo Lexa", pensó.

\- Subid al coche, la buscaremos más rápido - dijo Travis -

\- Id vosotros en coche, yo miraré por entre las casas - respondió Elyza, todos la miraron con desaprobación - Si la encuentro lanzaré una bengala de las que tengo en mi mochila, haced vosotros lo mismo - les dijo dándoles una de las bengalas que tenía guardadas -

Se metió entre las casas y comenzó a buscar. Se encontró algún que otro caminante por la zona pero afortunadamente esta no era de las zonas más plagada. Llegó hasta una casa enorme que tenía una especie de bosque por la parte trasera. Se disponía a saltar la valla que la separaba de la casa cuando escuchó un grito. La voz a la que pertenecía era demasiado conocida para ella, por lo que entró en pánico y comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de la que había venido el grito.

Venía del bosque. 

ALICIA POV 

Corre. 

Huye. 

Este no es tu sitio. 

Ríndete. 

Vete de aquí, Lexa. 

Esas voces se repetían mil y una vez en su cabeza, hacían que se volviese loca. ¿No era suficiente con todas esas imágenes y recuerdos? Le dolían. Hacían añicos su corazón. Además por culpa de la fiebre que tenía creía haber visto a Clarke a su lado. Clarke no estaba. Estaba sola en ese nuevo mundo. En ese cuerpo. Quería llorar. Quería huir de ahí. Quería apagar todos esos recuerdos. ¿Por qué esa tortura de hacerle creer que la mujer que amaba estaba allí con ella?

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la que ahora era su habitación. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba salir a despejarse. Se intentó levantar. Dolor. Mucho dolor. Miró el foco del que procedía y vio una venda alrededor de su abdomen. Recordaba el disparo. Recordaba el primer disparo, aquel que la alejó del amor de su vida. Recordó el segundo disparo, el que recibió antes de que todos estos recuerdos viniesen a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa cama? Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Se incorporó, todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía demasiado débil y sentía que no podría levantarse. Lo intentó varias veces y tras varios intentos fallidos lo consiguió. Se apoyó en la pared con una mano y con la otra se apretaba la herida que tenía en el abdomen. Iba a salir de allí, lo iba a conseguir, se decía a sí misma. Deseaba no encontrarse a nadie de su familia. Aunque realmente no fuesen su familia, si no la de Alicia.

Tras varios minutos de tensión por no saber si se encontraría a alguien, logró salir de allí por la puerta trasera sin ser vista. Caminó durante varios minutos hasta que vio a lo lejos un caminante. Se paró de golpe. No se acordaba de que vivía en otro mundo apocalíptico. Cambió el rumbo, no estaba en condiciones de pelear con nadie aunque quisiera. Siguió su camino sin saber donde iba, "ya volvería", pensaba. Llegó hasta una casa y pudo distinguir un pequeño bosque por detrás de esta. "Como en casa", pensó. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no podía. Miró la valla, no era tan alta pero se encontraba sin apenas fuerzas incluso para ese pequeño esfuerzo. Aún así lo intentó, logró subir y una vez estuvo arriba sintió como algo le sujetaba un pie, se giró y vio un caminante agarrándole la pierna e intentando morderla. Al patalear para deshacerse de él perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el lado de la valla donde se encontraba la casa. Gritó de dolor y se llevó las manos al abdomen, al ver como estas se le llenaban de sangre soltó un gemido ahogado. Se le había abierto la herida con el impacto en el suelo. Se levantó como pudo y caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de aquel bosque. Una vez allí se sintió más "segura", pero entonces más recuerdos vinieron a ella. La agotaban, no podía con ese dolor de recordar lo que había perdido. Cayó rendida al lado de una roca. Lloraba. Lloraba de impotencia. Lloraba por haber amado y perdido. En su otra vida como Comandante no se hubiera permitido llorar por algo así, pero ahora ya no era Comandante, no tenía ese cargo de no dejarse ver débil y vulnerable. Era libre. Ahora era la chica de 18 años que no había podido ser en su otra vida. ¿Por qué ahora? No entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo recordaba quién era realmente ahora. Gritó de impotencia y se revolvió de rabia en el sitio.

Se comenzó a marear, ya fuese por debilidad o por el agotamiento mental que sentía, hasta que cerró sus ojos. 

ELYZA POV 

Estaba temblando de miedo. ¿Por qué había gritado? ¿Le estaría atacando un caminante? Corrió aún más rápido llegando a los primeros árboles. Miró hacia todas partes buscándola. Nada.  
Siguió avanzando cuando de repente vio una sombra tirada en el suelo. Era ella. Estaba sangrando de nuevo.

\- Lexa... - susurró agachándose a su lado y colocándola en su regazo - Mi amor... - las primeras lágrimas cayeron por su rostro - Despierta... Te necesito - le acariciaba el rostro, estaba pálida y tenía unas ojeras enormes -

Pudo sentir como poco a poco con las caricias la morena comenzaba a volver en sí. Al abrir los ojos se emocionó al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes mirándola.

\- Clarke... - la rubia sonrió entre lágrimas -

\- Estoy aquí - le seguía acariciando el rostro, mientras la morena no acababa de creer lo que estaba viendo -

\- Es imposible, solo estás en mis recuerdos - dijo débilmente con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro -

\- No es imposible, estoy aquí contigo y es real, te he encontrado... - se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Esos labios. Se sentían igual que las otras veces, sonrió en el beso. A los pocos segundos la morena le correspondió el beso al darse cuenta de que aquello era real - Tenías razón, Lexa... La muerte no es el final - tras eso la volvió a besar, sintió la sonrisa de Lexa pegada a sus labios -

\- Clarke... - esta se separó al sentir que la morena se había parado, siguió su mirada y vio un grupo de caminantes ir hacia ellas -

\- Tenemos que irnos, ¿puedes andar? - miró hacia su herida ensangrentada, esta asintió, pero aún así la rubia la ayudó a caminar, salieron del bosque y esta se detuvo - Un momento, dije que avisaría cuando te encontrase - dijo sacando una de las bengalas de su mochila, la encendió y esta salió hacia el cielo, ambas se quedaron mirando como explotaba - Vamos, tengo que curarte esa herida. No voy a perderte de nuevo. - la morena sonrió y se aceró a darle un beso en los labios - 

**Sé que ha sido un capítulo corto, pero no quería meter mucha más trama. Quería que este capítulo se centrase en el reencuentro. Así que ya veremos la reunión con la familia de Alicia en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Tengo una duda, he empezado a dirigirme a Elyza como Clarke y a Alicia como Lexa, ¿preferís que siga nombrándolas Elyza y Alicia? Porque como es basado en Fear the walking dead... Dadme vuestra opinión. Quiero que estéis a gusto leyendo y que no os liéis con los nombres.**

 **Quería además aclarar unas cosas, esta historia no va a ser muy larga, no quiero extenderme mucho en como van a seguir sobreviviendo ya que hay muchas historias de ese estilo. Simplemente quería hacer un encuentro de ellas dos a mi manera. Y otra cosa, la historia se sitúa en el tiempo de Fear the walking dead, aún no hay muchos caminantes y no todo es tan caótico como en The walking dead (veo ambas series, se puede notar que lo de las bengalas lo he sacado de TWD)**

 **La imagen que puse de encabezado en este capítulo es de Friend request. La escena de la que la he sacado me ha inspirado al momento en el que Alicia está sola en el bosque.**

 **Y por cierto, a medida que iba escribiendo este capítulo han ido sonando aleatoriamente canciones que en cierto modo pueden ser adecuadas y quedar bien con el capítulo de hoy, por lo que si las queréis escuchar aquí os las dejo:**

 **Salvation / Gabrielle Aplin**

 **I was here / Beyoncé**

 **I found you / Ag Silver**

 **Find my way back / Eric Arjes**

 **Please don't go / Joel Adams**


End file.
